The invention relates to a cover for at least one air-conditioning device arranged on a cladding element in particular of a switchgear cabinet, comprising a cover housing having a front wall and side parts connected thereto, the side parts keeping the front wall at a distance from the cladding element, and at least one holder for the cover housing being fitted to the cladding element and wherein the holder comprises vertical hook elements in which the cover housing can be suspended by hook receptacles in the direction of gravity.
Switchgear cabinets are often operated in environments where they are subjected to dust and moisture. To protect the electronic built-in units installed in the switchgear cabinets, the switchgear cabinets are sealed against the environment. Heat produced by the electronic built-in units cannot be sufficiently dissipated merely by convection. It is for this reason that an opening is left out from a cladding element, for example a side wall or a lid part covering the switchgear cabinet. An air-conditioning device is inserted into this opening. Via this device, air may be sucked for cooling from the environment or may be dispensed thereto. As air-conditioning devices, fans, suction ducts or the like are often used. In many cases, the opening alone is sufficient as an air-conditioning device for increased convection.
In order to prevent that dust reaches the switchgear cabinet via the air-conditioning device, the opening is covered by a filter mat.
To keep moisture out, for example rain or splash water, it is known, for example from DE 43 44 659 C1, to use a cover. The cover consists of a closed cover housing which is open merely at the bottom and to the vertical side wall of the switchgear cabinet. For attaching the cover housing to the side wall, fixing screws are used. They are introduced through fixing seats of the fan which is inserted into the opening of the side wall. Bores are provided at the rear wall of the cover housing adjacent to the side wall through which the screw bolts of the fixing screws protrude. Nuts are screwed to the screw bolts so that the fan and the cover housing are tensioned with the side wall. Such mounting is very elaborate, since firstly the fixing screws and the fan must be held by a person from the interior of the switchgear cabinet. Now a second person introduces the nuts to the screw bolts through the downwardly open cover housing from the exterior of the switchgear cabinet and counters them.
A generic cover which may be more easily mounted compared to the cover of DE 43 44 659 C1 is known from DE 196 41 553 C2. The holder of DE 196 41 553 C2 possesses guides at which the cover may be suspended. Thus, the cover is directly connected to the stable cladding element. This feature ensures that even if violence is effected to the cover, the units below cannot be damaged easily. Further, the holder is equipped with vertical guides onto which the cover may be slid with the aid of guide seats. The guides are kept spaced apart from the cladding element.
By means of the guides, the cover housing may be attached to the cladding element. To this end the cover housing must be plugged onto the guides with its guide seats. Considerable space requirement above the guides is necessary which is determined by the length of the cover housing. Dismounting of the known cover is likewise elaborate.
EP 0 979 978 A2 discloses a transportable air-conditioning system, the housing thereof being closed by a cover in which hook elements are provided which snap into corresponding openings of the housing section front part.
JP 10-009610 A is concerned with an air-conditioning device, the housing thereof being suspended by a hook attached to a wall.
JP 5-296487 A shows a housing of an air-conditioning device which is suspended at an upstanding edge of a holder with the aid of an overlapping portion.
JP 58-102034 A shows an air-conditioning device to be mounted into a window. To this end, it is suspended by a hook provided at a mounting frame.
A cover of the type mentioned in the introductory is known from EP 1 031 799 A2. The cover described therein comprises hook elements in the region of its lateral edges which are aligned with hook receptacles provided in side parts of a housing and are mounted therein, wherein a foam tape seal is compressed which is intended to protect the interior of the housing from contaminations. It is indeed addressed that the effect of gravity is sufficient to retain the cover at the housing, however, this is not sufficient to establish impermeability, because the seal must additionally be compressed by locking screws 311 to serve the desired purpose.